I may be drowning, but I can swim
by I Can Never Decide Who or What
Summary: A series of One-shots about Fem!Hawke and Fenris starting as friends, teaching each other things and then falling in love, these have been flying about my head for a while and I wanted to write a different side of them, starts during Act 2 and will probably lead into events of Inquisitions as I'm currently playing Inquisitions. Hoping to update regularly
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My apologies if there is any spelling or grammar mistakes, I'm dyslexic and I my proofreading is far from perfect but I hope its okay! Thank you!

**Save me**.

I had no idea why I had agreed to accompany this Mage all the time, every time she called to me, a quest here, some guards to kill there, strange men on the street needing to be a taught lesson, she could snap her fingers and I would be at her side ready to defend her. But she's a Mage.

She assured me she had cast no spell on me, that if I wanted to join her on her insane daily adventures it was of my own free will. I wanted to doubt her, I wanted to find some sign of magic compulsion, but people flocked to her, the elven and crazed mage human,the dwarf, Isabela and the guard captain was also among her closest friends. They wanted to know her, support her, and she represented everything I hated but I have gained more than a few scars trying to protect her. Puti Hawke.

Speaking of following her, I took a deep breath as a cut down another guardsmen imposter. I was soaked in blood that was not my own as I staggered and looked around me, Aveline was panting heavily wiping sweat from her brow. Varric was trying to wipe the blood from bianca and Puti stood looking proud at the edge of the docks, "Well that's one more group gone! You should get less complaints now Aveline!" Hawke turned to look at Aveline with that big dopey grin on her face.

"Thank you Hawke, it's much appreciated." Aveline replied smiling back softly, I always marvelled at their relationship, they were very different people but Hawke would do anything for Aveline and vice versa they were closer to family than friends, I had often come round to Hawke's mansion and she and Aveline were giggling like young girls, only a few times had they actually been intoxicated.

"Hawke!" Varric suddenly called out while the rest of us were distracted. Coming up from the ground by Hawke's foot one of the men who we apparently hadn't killed was grabbing at her ankles.

"I'm not going down without a fight!" He hissed lunging at her from his fallen stance managing to target her knees and make her stumble back.

"Get off!" She yelped striking him with lightning instantly killing him but not before she fell back into the water in the docs.

"Hawke!" I yelled and I reached out to her seeming I was closest but she was already submerged in the water before I could grab her. I could see her slowly going even further down she was squirming looking terrified.

"Hawke can't swim!" Aveline shouted as she started taking her large amount of armor off getting ready to jump in after her friend. Hawke was out of sight now, she didn't have time to wait for Aveline to strip into something she could swim in.

I jumped in.

It was instinctive, I dived in, holding my breath I let the water surround me I started searching for her, it wasn't hard even in the dark ice cold water the bright orange of her hair was noticeable from a distance as was her thrashing probably trying to get to the surface while bracing from the waves.

I reached out and grabbed her shoulders turning her to face me even though she resisted at first fighting against me trying to escape thinking I was a threat but when she calmed seeing my face she grabbed on to me tightly. I pulled her close pressing my lips to hers as tightly as I could trying to stop an air escaping and I blew into her mouth trying to pass some oxygen to her and hoped to stop her panicking while I pulled us both to the surface.

She was taken completely by surprise and you could tell from the look on her face but she grabbed onto my shoulders and allowed me to pull us both to the surface she still didn't let go as we gasped for breath both soaked through and shivering from the cold, we were now away from the dock I could just make Aveline and Varric out, the waves were brutal tonight. Hawke still holding onto me tightly I waved back to them to let them know that everything okay, I could see their postures relax and then I turned back to Hawke who was staring up at the moon trying to steady her breaths.

"Hawke, are you okay?" I asked her and she nodded, "We can't stay like this for too much longer we need to get out the water." I continued, understanding that she couldn't swim I pulled her closer to me her back pressed against my chest so she was safe, I wrapped an arm over her shoulder to keep her secure and tried to swim back to the docks against the current, it was freezing, i was going to be sitting by the fire all night trying to get the chill from my bones.

"You kissed me." She finally spoke up, I was a little taken back at how blunt her statement was, she seemed sort of out of it and I just hoped it wasn't from any form of hypothermia.

"I suppose I did but I just wanted to give you oxygen, don't read too much into it." I replied and huffed trying to swim back carrying a full grown human woman wasn't something I trained to do often. However knowing Hawke I should, I don't doubt this will be the last time I do this.

"I thought you hated me, Fenris." She continued in a mumble, she sounded tired, again I hoped it was purely down to the fright and not anything worse but she continued, "Does this mean you don't hate me?"

Part of me wished she would shut up, talking and pulling us both back to shore left me quite short of breath. "Hawke, I've been following you around for 3 years, I went into the deep roads and nearly got killed by darkspawn, I've had many opportunities to leave if I hated you, which I do not." I replied and looked at her, she had closed her eyes. "Shit…" I mumbled trying to swim faster, eventually reaching Aveline and Varric who were reaching down for us.

"Is Hawke okay?" Varric asked taking my hand helping me up out the water after Aveline took Hawke from me.

"I don't know, I'm no healer," I replied shaking my head trying to get the water from my hair.

"She's ice cold." Aveline stated wrapping Hawkes cloak around her motionless body.

"I am aware of that, we should get her back to her mansion." I replied picking her up from the ground where Aveline was sitting with her.

"I think it would be a good idea to get Blondie to look at her." Varric spoke up as I held her close to my chest, she was nestled into me trying to steal what very little warmth I could offer.

"I agree, just incase there is any injuries we are unaware of." Aveline concurred and I nodded my head.

"To the mages then." I stated before walking away as fast as I could without dropping our heroic leader.

"Mage!" I yelled as I opened the door to his clinic with a kick. His other patients all turned to look at me when I called out, Aveline and Varric rushing in behind me.

"What is it Fen-" Anders looked up from his bed as he started grumbling at me before clocking Hawke. "Hawke! What did you do to her!" He yelled at me springing to his feet, his obvious infatuation with her causing him to sprint from his bed and he took her from me.

"Calm Blondie, Broody here saved her after she was pushed into the water at the docs." Varric explained as the mage put her down on a bed, the three of us watching carefully as he used what ever magic it was. I don't pretend to understand any of their magic, it confuses me, makes me angry, for the fact I want nothing to do with magic anymore it seems all I am is surrounded by it.

"That explains why she's so cold, I don't think it's anything extreme, a touch of hypothermia, some damage from when she was thrashing. I'll give her a warmth balm… I recommend sitting with her by a fire letting her warm up even more and watching her through the night, just in case there's a head injury I missed." He draped a blanket over her trying to give her some extra warmth as he went to look for the balm.

"I thought for a minute that was her. It would have made a terrible ending." Varric sighed running a hand through his hair before walking over to her. He was concerned, she was without a doubt his best friend and she his, they were as thick as thieves, another friendship I didn't quite understand but appreciated all the same. Hawke was good with people, it was just her way, she was brash and stupid but at the end of the day she was kind and easy to talk to. She took an interest in the people close to her like if she didn't know them in depth she was treating them wrong and I found it heart warming.

"Hawke's strong but water and giant spiders, thats how you scare her shitless." Aveline sighed and sat down beside Hawke who was finally regaining some colour to her cheeks. "I remember when I sat down and spoke with Carver once Hawke still wouldn't get in a bath if the water went above her knees and often their sister Bethany would have to wash her hair. as she was scared to put her head that close to it. Hell, she still doesn't even like going out in the rain." Aveline whispered stroking Hawke's hair back into place like a loving older sister.

"I suppose Hawke seems a lot more human now." Varric whispered and turned to look at me almost as if motioning me over but I didn't move I was happy enough here, watching and not being apart of. "Telling tales of her heroism and making her seem bigger than life, I sometimes forget that she is just like the rest of us."

"She's not." I whispered and they turned to look up at me. "I don't know what it is, she has nothing special, she isn't special like wardens, she has no special training or prophecy behind her. She just is. Yet her presence is bigger than life." I explained looking down at them, Hawke while being simply human, she was going to be such an important person in the world. You could just tell by looking at her. No one that beautiful, no one that spirited or strong willed, no one with an aura like Hawke's, was going to just be human.

Anders came back over with the balm and gave it to her and it wasn't long until she returned to a normal colour. "She should rest for the next couple of days." Anders recommended brushing her hair softly. "I would keep her here but I need the beds for all the others seeking assistance.

"Its fine mage, I'll carry her back to Hightown its on the way." I replied walking over to her and picking her up, I held her like I did before but closer to my chest, she was warmer than me now. seeming I was still soaked under my armor and freezing.

"I'll go with you, while you get her warm I'll explain to Leandra what happened if she's still awake." Aveline smiled at me softly and Varric nodded to Anders as we left, Hawke snuggled up in her blankets.

I was jealous, what I wouldn't give for a blanket right now. But this time it was my turn to steal some of the heat she was radiating.


	2. Chapter 2

**He's Lonely**

I opened the door to Fenris' mansion, the dead bodies still on the floor, the house was disgusting, aside from the room he slept in he had let the place fall apart. He was late for our reading lesson, he was still learning basic letters, he was eager though and was a fast learner or so I hoped because he kept picking up the most difficult books I own and trying to read them.

"Fenris?" I called out as I climbed the stairs to his room, "Are you here?" I asked and that's when I heard the fumbling and a crash. He yelled from behind the closed door and I couldn't make my legs carry me any faster inside, what was going on? Was he being attacked? Had he been attacked? Was he hurt?

With the lightening sparking at my fingertips I rushed in nearly breaking the door from its hinges. "Fenris! Are you alright!" I looked around the room and it looked the same as normal aside from Fenris all tangled in his shirt on the floor.

"Hawke!?" He called out still trying to get out of the new piece of clothing mother had bought him. '_give these to that elf boyfriend of yours, he seems nice.' 'He's not my boyfriend mother.' 'he could be, he's here often enough.' _

"Is the shirt to small?" I asked as I climbed down on to the floor beside him sitting him up I noticed he hadn't even unbuttoned the shirt and I tried to disguise my giggles as me just clearing my throat.

"I… I don't know. I would like to wear it to show your mother I appreciate the gift." I started taking the shirt over his head as he stopped struggling with it. I saw all the Lyrim tattoos branded all across his body, he says the pain was unbearable, that it wiped his memory and that his first memory was pain and looking at how they cover every part of him I had to wonder how long had he been enduring that pain, all the suffering would have affected him physically and mentally.

He sat on the floor in his underwear looking defeated. I sat next to him and started unbuttoning his shirt. "You know it would work better if you unbuttoned it first." I replied with a smile playing at my lips, he looked at me with a raised eyebrow assuming I was teasing him. "No seriously, you should unbutton it first. His face relaxed and a blush spread that he tried to hide by looking down.

I stood up and shook the shirt before pulling him to his feet, "Here," I whispered putting the shirt on for him. I buttoned them up one by one before putting the overcoat over him to, I don't know how people wore that many layers it looked like you would die from sweating.

"Can I ask you something Fenris? It's kind of personal." I asked, I took a seat in one of the chairs while he finished putting his clothes on, clothes he didn't need help putting on.

"You can ask, I might not answer but I probably will." He replied from behind me where I couldn't see him. The memory of the lyrim tattoo's on his body were burnt into my mind and they drove me mad, I can imagine him trying to rip the lyrim from his skin trying to get it to go away but its there permanently.

"What was the worse one to receive? Of the lyrim marks I mean…." I asked as softly as I could to try and not offend him or anger him.

"I… I could not tell you they were all painful, extremely, somewhere more bearable and then it would hurt so bad I wouldn't be able to control my screams. I remember being strapped down when they did my back, they crushed me into whatever they had tied me to and were shocking me I'm not sure if it was just for the hell of it or if he had a reason but that might be why I hate lying on my front."

I listened as he shuffled about the room he sounded cautious as he told the tale as if he hadn't any practice sharing stories so personal before. Which he probably didn't, he had been alone for so long, I think we've probably been his longest running friends.

"Can I ask you a question Hawke?" He asked as I was thinking and he came round now fully dressed just fixing his collar. He looked smart, wearing some of the clothes the noble men wore, he seemed awkward but it suited him anyways.

"Of course." I replied smiling, he held out his hand signalling he was now ready to head to mine for the reading lesson.

"Why do you do the things you do? You could just choose to be hidden, lay low, but instead you help everyone, fight everyone's battles, you're even trying to help with the Qunari you came back from the deep roads you could have just stopped, lived a life of luxury." He asked me, he seemed genuinely baffled at why I chose to live my life this way, and he had a point, I could just settle down, find a nice noble and start a family.

I shrugged my shoulders, "This just seems right, helping people, solving puzzles, no one else is going to do it, so I might as well." I replied, it got a bit annoying always having to help people, barely any thanks, even doing my best many people were still annoyed.

"You… have very simple reasoning." He replied closing the door behind us as we stepped into Hightown.

"I don't see the point in over complicating things." I explained again shrugging my shoulders, "Life is too short for all the complications that will waste time."

"You don't exactly put yourself in situations where you're extending your life." He joked looking up at me with that small smile that sometimes played at his lips. It was nice, he never used to smile, now it almost comes naturally.

"Yea….. I should work on that." I joked back. Luckily Fenris lived only a minute or so from me so the walk wasn't long and Mother was the first to greet us when we arrived home.

"I'm so glad they fit! I hope they are more comfortable than wearing your armor all the time?" She walked right past me and started fussing over Fenris, she always did when I brought people round. Maybe after 26 years she had finally had enough of fussing over me.

"They are, I wanted to say thank you and show my appreciation." Fenris replied, it sounded like his voice was strained and I figured he would do anything to be back in his armor now.

"Wonderful! If I see anything else I'll be sure to pass it along." Mother smiled at him before slipping on her shoes and turning to me. "I'm away to go see Gamlen dear and I think he'll come for dinner so please ask Bohdan to set another seat for him." She waved with a soft smile before practically skipping out the door.

"Mother seems particularly happy today." I commented taking off my shoes and walking into the main room.

Bohdan walked in from another room and smiled. "You're mother received a letter from an old friend in Lothering who survived the blight." Bohdan replied and I nodded my head, it was nice things were looking up for her.

"Mother asked if you would make a place for Gamlen at the dinner table Bohdan?" I asked and he nodded his head before turning to Fenris.

"What about Master Fenris? Will he be staying to?"

Fenris looked shocked for a minuted and scratched the back of his neck before looking at me cautiously unsure of what he should stay. "Yes, If mother is having a guest then I shall as well." I smiled at Bohdan who walked back into the room he had come from with a smile on his face. "Thank you Bohdan!"

"Are the books today going to be filled with Anders manifesto?" Fenris asked sarcastically and I sighed.

"Very probably, letting him work on it here was such a bad idea." I whispered in reply running a hand through my hair hoping that it wouldn't turn out that Anders had put them in all the books again.

Fenris chuckling sat down at the desk as he waited for me to pick a book, I wasn't sure what one would be best, I needed a simple one…. Then I remembered that I had a story book, it was nothing miraculous but I used to read it to Bethany and Carver when they were little.

"Ah hah!" I called out pulling the book from the shelf, "Perfect." I walked over waving the book and I sat down next to him putting the book between him. "Now you have a grasp for letters and their sounds I figured it was about time we started trying to get you to read."

He looked excited, genuinely excited and his hand reached out for the book. "Lets start simple, the title, what does it look like to you?" I asked and he started at it focused.

"T H E"

"Good, put them together what do you get, do you remember?" I asked and he nodded,

"The."

"Great!" I smiled enthusiastically, "What about the next one?"

" E"

"That's correct, can you string them together?"

"Beedtim?"

"Close, Bedtime."

"Bedtime?"

"That's it!" He smiled happily, I can't remember being taught to read, I just remember always being able to, But Fenris has just went his whole life unable to read just seeing the marks and wondering what they say. Even the smallest things must seem miraculous. I wonder how big he'll smile when he writes his first letter.

Mother arrived with Gamlen and they walked in, Gamlen looked uncomfortable, but then again he always did. Me and Fenris walked in from the library and greeted them. "Mother, Uncle." I smiled giving them a hug before they noticed Fenris was still here. They didn't know what to say when they saw him standing there trying to look like he belong there. "I thought Fenris could stay seeming his lesson ran on a bit longer than expected." I know mother would have a go at me if I said invited him round for the hell of it.

"Well, the more the merrier." Mother smiled and shook Fenris hand as did Gamlen before they moved into the dining room.

"I can go if its going to ruin your dinner." He whispered to me as we slowly walked behind my family.

"Don't be foolish," I whispered back and touched his arm gently. "I invited you here, I'm not about to kick you out because they stutter."

He smiled at me softly before we started following in the same direction.

We all sat down at the table with great tasting food thanks to Bohdan and Sandal who were eating happily together in the kitchen, I really admired their relationship so I liked to give them time to be father and son.

"So Uncle how are you?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Lowtown is Lowtown… You get what you see." He replied ending the conversation abruptly and I continued eating hoping someone else would spark a conversation.

"How are your lessons going Fenris?" Mother asked I was unsure of what to do, Mother, Varric and I were the only ones who knew he could not read, I highly doubted he wanted Gamlen to know.

"Very well, Hawke is an outstanding teacher." He replied before I could even speak up, he was smiling at mother, he smiled for her, it wasn't the smile he ever smiled for me or the others but he did smile for her. One day I would ask why.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'll admit I am far from an expert on blood magic but we learn so much about it in Inquisition and Dragon Age 2 I find it hard to imagine that there is only one type of blood magic so I think that there is other strains of blood magic just like there are many different types of normal magic and Hawke practices a different kind from the normal type of blood magic we see where they make deals with demons etc and so in Inquisitions when she's getting all mad about blood mages she means ones who use it with demons, if that makes any sense. Probably not… oh well. :/**

**You can Learn. **

Hawke, Aveline, Anders and myself had all travelled to Sundermount, apparently Hawke had found some cave that was worth exploring. When we arrived it was much bigger than she had expected it to be, trap and hidden doors, wall collapses that led to other caves. it was surreal. Also the number of giant spiders was more than we had imagined.

"Looks like we're camping." Hawke sighed as we walked out the cave, seeing the setting sun made me sigh, we had set out before the sun had even risen.

"What is it your looking for Hawke?" Aveline asked as she brushed off all the cobwebs gathered on her armour.

"I read about a plant that could be used to help cure the disease in lowtown. That it mostly grows in caves this side of sundermount." She explained sitting down on the ground looking at the sunset.

"Even my healing magic can't heal it completely, many people are getting sick, helping make a cure would be beneficial." Anders chipped in sitting down beside her stretching out his legs as he turned to her and smiled.

There was a pang in my heart and my hands balled into fists. I didn't like the mage being so close to her. why was he smiling at her! I stormed over and sat down beside her as well on the opposite side. "Well if we are going to be up here for the night we should start making camp."

"I agree, we did bring camping supplies just in case, we should look for fresh water as well." Aveline said putting her backpack on the ground and opening it up looking for the supplies. "Anders, Fenris, why don't you go find water and me and Hawke will set up the camp?"

"UHM!" Hawke objected and looked at her old friend. "They will kill each other, why don't me and Fenris go and you and Anders can stay here and set up, you have a nasty cut that Anders should look at anyways." She smirked and rose to her feet.

"But Hawke-" Aveline started replying looking worried.

"I'll be fine, Fenris saved me last time!" Hawke replied and ran a hand through her hair. I was happy I was getting to follow her but I knew how terrified of water she was and I wondered if this was really a good idea. She turned to me looking at me with those big blue eyes. "You will save me, right?" She asked teasingly.

"Of course." I replied nodding confidently. "No harm will come to Hawke while I am with her."

Anders snorted and turned away from us and to Aveline. "If she's injured when you get back we'll be have having words."

"Really? You think you -" I started arguing back.

"Lets go!" Hawke cheered grabbing my hand and dragging me away by gripping my arm tightly making sure I couldn't turn around and start arguing with the mage again. I could just hear Aveline scold Anders for trying to start a fight with me.

A few minutes of silence Hawke finally spoke up and looked back at me. "I try and not take any part in the mages vs templar war, but I respect both sides even if it differs from my own beliefs. Why can't you and Anders do the same, why don't you hold your own opinion but accept others?" She asked in a quiet voice, I knew she and Anders were close, he had been teaching her a little bit of healing magic and elemental magic to.

I looked down at her, Anders was wrong, it was that simple, magic was dangerous, magic destroys everything it comes in contact with, it ruins everything. "Magic… Is vile and dangerous and nothing good ever comes from Magic, Hawke, blood magic is the worst kind and everyone should avoid it, but tevinter, everyone is a blood mage there, here they are appearing in the masses, magic corrupts everyone."

"I don't feel very corrupt…" She replied and I looked down at her realising what I had just said. I had called her vile, bad, the guilt overwhelmed me in seconds, here this woman is looking for a cure to help save people she's never even met before, just because she heard a rumour.

"Hawke…" I called out to her and stretched my hand out trying to grab her shoulder but I missed and she slipped through my grasp as we started walking.

"I'm a blood mage but I don't deal with demons." I stopped and stared at her unable to move, I felt a rage build up inside of me. She was a blood mage? How could she? How could she do something so dangerous!

"HAWKE!? DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THAT IS?" I wasn't letting her slip through my grasp this time and I grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face me with a panicked look on my face.

"With the amount of blood magic in Kirkwall these days I did my research, I went back to blood magic before Tevinter and I found that there is many different kinds of blood magic, yes it attracts demons but you always have the right to say no. I use the magic in my blood by my own skill not a demons." She replied calmly, even though I had grabbed her and frightened her in my fear she remained calm and comforting as she explained to me why she had made these baffling decisions.

"But… Its demonic!" I replied still confused, I was no mage, I had only seen the worst of magic.

"I use my own health to take down many others in battle, I have to, I'm not a strong battle Mage, I'm also no healer, I know spirit magic or at least some form of it, Anders has been teaching me for years but I still rely on you and Aveline for protection in a fight. I needed to be stronger because when I fall in battle we are one person down and one person closer to losing the fight."

I couldn't concentrate straight for a moment after, I thought… I thought I knew what was happening with Hawke I thought I could understand all sides of her but this, it made no sense to me. Blood magic ruined my life. Took everything I knew away from me: and here she was practising it.

She reached out and touched my cheek, "I promise I will never be like Danarius, I'll always support you Fenris." I placed my hand over hers and nestled my face into her hand and sighed.

"I will watch you carefully and if you become possessed I will not let the demon use your good name." I whispered and looked at her and it looked like she was about to laugh.

"So you'll kill me?!" She laughed and removed her hand pretending to be mad but I couldn't be more serious.

"The only you I ever want to see, is the true happy loving person in front of me now and if a demon takes that version of you away I couldn't live knowing _you _were gone." I replied holding her closer to me. She looked up at me with watery eyes as she fought off tears and she nodded her head.

"I'll be careful, no blood sacrifices." she replied with a small smile and I nodded letting her go and we continued walking. I felt bad, watching her now wasn't for pleasure, I was watching for a demon. But she was still walking with grace, her hair still fell out the bobble the usual way, she was still perfectly imperfect.

When we reached the fresh water river she stayed away a little bit from the edge and looked at me holding the bottles of water. I reached out taking them off her before leaning down and filling them up with water. I slipped, typically it was me that ended up in the water and staring up at her after I resurfaced and getting myself standing. She was laughing and tears were falling down her face. "Ha. Ha. very Funny Hawke." I looked at her putting the bottles on the bank again. "Come give me a hand."

"I'm not going anywhere near that hazard." she stated crossing her hands over her chest looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Hawke, its too slippery for me to get decent footing, I need your help." I extended my hand out hoping she would come over. I hoped Aveline and Anders didn't attack me for what I was about to do to our fearless leader.

She edged closer trying to stay as far away as possible but hand to come closer to reach my hand. I grabbed her hand when she was just in reach and started dragging her closer to me so she would fall in too. "FENRIS STOP!"

"We all have to get over our fear Hawke." I reminded her and pulled her down in the water. Making sure I had total hold of her I kept her pressed against my chest as I lowered her down into the water. She was squirming in fear and I cooed, "The more you struggle the harder it is for me to hold you."

She stopped wriggling and then she gripped my arms tightly. "Why did you do that!" She yelled as she pressed her face into my chest.

"I need you to be indestructible, if you fall into the water at the docks again it can't be that close cutting." I replied and keeping hold of her waist pushed her away from me so she was floating in the water as it flowed around us.

"I've always been scared of water, I hate this!" She looked at my face trying to avoid the water around her.

"Hawke, do you think I'll let anything happen to you?" I asked staring at her in the eyes directly, she had the most beautiful eyes, they shone, enraptured, I could stare into her eyes all day, not that I would ever tell her of course.

"I trust you but I'm still scared." she replied reaching out and wrapping her arms around my next she pulled us closer and she buried her face into my neck. "If I promise to let you teach me will you take me back to Aveline and Anders now?" She asked and her hot breath hit my neck.

"Of course." I replied and scooped her up and just climbed out I also lied about how deep the river was.

I put her down and picked up the water before we headed off. She wrapped her arm around mine as we started walking, we didn't speak we didn't need to so we just walked together holding eachother quietly.

When we arrived back Aveline and Anders had started a fire and cooking, "by the Maker! What happened to you both!?" Aveline called out standing up as we neared drenched in river water.

I was about to reply explaining that I had pulled hawke into the river when she cut me off and explained with a lie. "The banks of the river were really slippery and we both went in but Fenris got us out. But we are soaked and cold now."

I nodded my head and lifted the water and smiled at the weakly. "You guys better come here and warm up before you get chills." Anders replied crossing his arms and taking a seat again. Hawke looked at me with a knowing look before going over to Aveline who was looking for some clothes for us to wear while we dried out our soaked ones.


End file.
